A sturdy and high precision support and positioning stage, for both a Huber single-crystal 3-axis Kappa-geometry goniometer and an x-ray area detector (designed to accommodate either a ADSC Quantum-4 CCD detector of a MAR345 imaging plate detector), for protein crystallographic experiments on BL9-2 was completed in 1998. This stage was mounted on an existing table which has vertical, horizontal, pitch and yaw adjustments. The support stage provides independent large scale translations for both the goniometer and the detector along the x-ray beam direction. The detector is also provided with large scale translational adjustments in both the horizontal and vertical directions, and a horizontal rotation axis so that the detector can be pointed towards the sample crystal at any vertical position. Each motion has been motorized, with encoders providing position readout of 1 5m. After this first system has been further tested and refined, it will be replicated on each of the protein crystallography beam lines. The combination of this positioning stage and the Kappa-geometry goniometer, will make it possible to collect data from a large volume of reciprocal space in any general sample orientation. This equipment project is funded by DOE/OBER, with some salary support from this NIH grant.